The Week Before The Battle
by SlayerKid123
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Pit was like before he battled Medusa and met Palutana? Well Pit is an orphan and is 7 year old and has an older brother, Collin, who is 12 years old. And will anybody adopt the angles? Or will they not have a family? And who is this "Special Guest"? Still in-progress. (New chapter almost every day!)
1. Welcome to the Orphanage!

**The Week Before the Battle **

Before the first war against Medusa,before he served the Goddess of Light. How he became captain of her army and saved the heavens and earths from darkness. This was the story of Pit a week before he fought the Goddess of Darkness, before it all happened.

0o0o0o0o0

It was a cold winter morning, Pit just woke up, he scratched his head before getting up. "Wow it's been 2 years since I've been in this orphanage with my brother." the angel said to himself. Pit heard a small yawn next to his bed, "Well you're up early Pit" an angel said looking tired from waking up, It was Pit's older brother Collin, he has chocolate brown hair like Pit's, his eyes were emerald green, while Pit had crystal blue eyes. "I just can't wait until the couple come to the orphanage, I hope we both get adopted." Pit said happily. Collin rubbed his eyes and said "Yeah, if someone adopts one of us, they adopt both of us." the older angel gave the younger one a warm smile. "Well let's hurry!" Collin chuckled "The couple will be here at 3 in the afternoon Pit, and it's only 7:35 a.m right now." Collin suddenly remembered"Oh I almost forgot," "What is it?" "well the headmistress also said a special guessed would be coming Friday I honestly don't know who it is. Oh well let's get dressed before we leave for breakfast." "Okay" Pit replied. _When it came to food Pit would do_ anything. Collin thought.

Pit wore a white short toga that reached his knees, sandals, and a thin white scarf Pit wore as long as he could remember. Collin on the other hand wore a green toga that reached his hips, gray shorts that went down to his ankles, and sandals."Race ya!" Pit said "You're on!" Both angels raced to the lunch room, like always Pit would win for his craving of food, Collin didn't really mind losing to Pit. The lunch room was almost empty, like about 8 angels were in there and 3 lunch ladies, the lunch room was huge since there were so many orphans in the orphanage but early in the morning it was nearly empty. Both angels got a lunch tray and got what they were going to eat, as always Collin would get pancakes and a small milk carton, Pit on the other hand would get tons of Pancakes, strawberries, bacon, and a small milk carton. "Pit be careful when you're eating, one of these days you're going to choke." "I won't so don't worry bro." Pit replied. "Are you boys getting along here."

Both angels looked up and saw a young angel woman with long jet black hair,brown eyes, and was wearing a pink suit and a small red bow on her head. Both angels said "Good morning Miss. Honey!" Miss. Honey gave both angels a warm smile and patted them on their heads. "All right then you boys play nice now, and don't make a mess in here like last time." As the woman left Pit chuckled "I remember that day." Collin laughed "Yeah me too! It was strange that day!"

_Pit remembered a month ago during lunch Collin "accidentally" dropped spaghetti at Pit, causing it to land on the angel's head. "Hey!" Pit yelled while he tried wiping off the spaghetti, then when he passed by his older brother he "accidentally" spilled it all over his chest. "Oh It's on!" to Pit Collin has declared war and good timing someone even shouted food fight. Food went flying in the air and it all stopped when the headmistress came into the room. "Who started this?" Both angels were at the center of the room and pointed at each other and said "He did it!" The woman didn't look mad or happy about what happened. Both angels were now sitting in front of her desk, she was looking through cabinets until she found a potion/spray and squirted it at all the food and food stains dispersed, even the smell which was pretty convenient. "Your not in trouble you two." "Were not?" Collin said in confusion. She smiled and said "Just make sure it doesn't happen again now run along."The two brunets thanked and walked into the hallways._

Pit then came back to reality. The brothers finished eating and went outside where there was a playground. Collin grabbed Pit's wrist "Come on! We'll be the first on the sea saw!" _Collin really likes the sea saw doesn't he_. Pit said in his head. The angels played on the sea saw and started playing tag a few other angels joined in as they all ran or try to avoid the angel who was it. After a while allot of kids started showing up, the bell rang meaning it was already noon."Well looks like were heading inside, it's noon now. Come on Pit we promised to help pick out fruits and vegetables in the garden." Pit looked up at the brunet "I'm coming, I'm coming."

**This is my first story was it good or bad so far? Please let me know!**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow.**

**More to come and thank you for reading.** :)


	2. The surprising Rejection

**Chapter 2 **

**Sorry if you read the original first chapter of The Week Before the Battle because it some how I was editing the first chapter and it some how didn't save and had to be delete the whole story, but thankfully I just started fresh and here's the second chapter! **

0o0o0o0

The brunette angels dashed towards the gardens and the headmistress was already waiting for them. "Good, you boys are just on time," said while handing each of the angels a basket. "okay so all you need to do is pick some fruits and vegetables, but don't worry about the vegetables I'll be picking them." the lady explained. "Which fruits do we have to pick ?" Pit asked as his crystal blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight. "Well all you two have to pick are blueberries and mangos, oh and 10 (10 lbs of blueberries) of each since for lunch there will be blueberry pie and mango juice." "Yes mam!" the angels replied and soluted. The jet hair lady laughed at the boys saluting her as if she was some kind of commander.

"And remember you two don't go off near the edge of the floating island for your safety." the lady added. "We'll be careful ." Collin said, holding Pit's hand as they walk into the field. Pit tugged on the older angel toga and asked "Big brother how old can I be when I could fly?" The older angel looked at the brunette in shock it, hurt him to have to lie to his younger brother, "Well Pit you uuh, have to be uum… 12 years old like me." giving Pit a fake smile hoping the brunette would buy it. "Rely… okay." Pit smiling at the older angel. "Since you're not old enough to fly I'll get the mangoes from the trees, and you pick the blueberries since you can reach them." Collin said still nervous from Pit's question from before. "Kay big brother!" Pit giving the brunette a warm smile.

The two angels picked and picked the fruits until their basket were full, "I think we should go see now, it seems were done now." Pit said, "Yeah and the couple will be here in a few." the younger angel noded and left the two field. By the time they found she was just finishing picking the vegetables and noticed the young angels finished picking fruits."Good you boys are finished, well thank you boys I really appreciated the help." The angel smiled and looked at her watch and said "Well look at the time, You boys should hurry back the couple should be here any minute now." the brunettes noded and rushed into the building.

"Were almost there Pit, just a few…. and were here." "Thank god were not late." Pit said being really exhausted. One of the women that worked in the orphanage noticed the angels and told them to go to the lunch room and get ready for the adoption, and escorted them into the lunch room. Now all the orphans were all gathered in the lunch room, "I wonder what the couple are like?" the younger angel asked. "Who knows Pit." the older angel replied. The headmistress, , walked into the room with the two couple, the couple looked pretty young like mid twenties young. The kids lined up so that the couple could see all the children. When they reached to Collin the man put his hand on the brunette and said "Well kid, do you want to join a real family or what?" Collin couldn't believe it someone actually wanted to adopt him! He looked at Pit, all he did was smile, Collin told the man "Can my little brother come as well?" The couple looked at the angel like he was crazy, until the young lady said "I'm sorry but we can't you see one child is enough for us." Collin was shocked from what he heard. They_ would adopt me but not Pit? _he thought. "I'm sorry to disappoint you but I won't go, only if you also adopt my brother. I'm not leaving without him, if not pick someone else." Pit's crystal blue eyes grew wide. _He really means it...your the best brother I could ever have!_ the brunette though. They looked kind of sad about it until a kid tripped in line and the couple ran towards the golden haired little girl, she seemed around Pit's age. "Oh my she's adorable, we should adopt her!" the woman said. "Do you kid, want to be a real family?" the man said "Oh my gosh yes!" the girl said. "All right the rest of you go back to your rooms." said to the rest of the kids. While the couple and the little girl went into her office.

**Was this good or bad let me know!**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

**More chapters coming soon! **


	3. The Untold Truth

**Chapter 3**

**Sorry that I didn't post a chapter yesterday, It was father's day and I was with my dad all on with the chapter! :D **

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

The young angels went into their room, it was quiet for a few minutes until Pit decided to speak. "So.. um thanks for not leaving without me I know it must be hard to-" The brunette got interrupted by the older brunette "Hey it's okay kid I know that it's sad that we both didn't get adopted in the process, but it's okay either one of us would have done the same thing." the older one saw the time and said giving the brunette a warm smile "Common Pit, anyways it's lunch and we should get going. Pit looked up looking like he was about to cry, but of happiness for his older brother. "O-okay big brother." he couldn't help but also hug his brother. Collin stroked Pit's chocolate brown hair for comfort and held his hand as they left the room.

-Collin's P.O.V-

Pit and I were already finished eating lunch and were outside, as we got out some of the kids started staring at us as we passed by them. Pit looked up at me innocently and said "Collin, why are they staring at us like we did something wrong?" I look at my younger brother and told him "Well Pit I think it's because of the adoption a few hours ago, no one has seen a kid refuse to get adopted without them adopting the other kid as well." came up to us, she was smiling like always "Collin could you meet me in my office right now, I need to talk to you in private." I wonder why she wanted to talk about, was it the grasshoppers in the girl's restroom from last week? The three of us walked into the front of her office before we went inside,she told Pit to wait outside the office. I could tell he wanted to come inside and find out what it was about, he just shrugged and sat on one of the chairs in front of the office.

sat in her desk and had like those name tag thingies for the desk, it said "HeadMaster " She looked concerned and asked "Collin how come you refused to get adopted when the couple couldn't adopt Pit?" I was sad and worried, I couldn't put it into words until I said "Well before the orphanage found Pit and I, Pit's all I have left...of my family…" The jet haired lady replied "What do you mean all you have left." I sighed "...It's been 2 years since our parent's died to save a city of humans… they used to work for the goddess of light, Palutena, to protect the humans from any danger, which meant they had to live on earth." The woman looked sad "I'm sorry to hear about your loss," she said. Until a surprised look on her face and said "wait a minute your parents used to work for THE goddess!?" "Y-yeah why?" I asked. Her voice then sounded like she was shy "Does that mean you and Pit met her?" I tried to remember if I did or not "Actually only one time I was only 7 at the time but Pit was only just a baby. The goddess was very nice and she even held Pit in her arms when she first saw him." I could tell dreamed of meeting the goddess by her expression it was like a little kid wanting a toy or something. "Okay back to the subject now." She said.

I sat back up in the chair and said "The UnderWorld sent out Twinbellows I think that was it's name, and my parents failed to defeat it. Pit and I were running for our lives when it caught up to us. We were at the woods and because the beast was in flames it caused a forest fire every time the beast passed by a tree." I paused a moment trying to remember what happened. "And at first I thought we were goners but I noticed Pit's hand was glowing and a gold bow appeared in his hands. I was about to stop him when I saw in his eyes that he knew what he was doing." I was about to say more but got interrupted by "I'm surprised, I didn't know Pit could wield such a weapon." "Me neither. He dodged and shot the beast and defeated in amount of seconds! The weapon disappeared I asked Pit how'd he do that and seemed the had no memory of defeating Twinbellows. I didn't noticed we were standing on the edge of a cliff and I fell off Pit jumped in to save me, he didn't care it the trees were on fire and managed to grab my hand…" I spaced out a few seconds long until the lady called my name and I was back to reality. "...and he flew up but his wings couldn't carry the extra weight and we fell. Pit saw I was about to fall and burn my wings, he somehow was able to switch places and instead of me getting my wings burned up and falling head first it was him. I woke up on the burned grass lying next to Pit, I wondered how we survived a fall like that high. I tried to wake him up hoping he wasn't dead and I saw that his wings were in bad shape. I started going into tears thinking he died saving me until I saw he was starting to wake up. I was about to say thank god he was alright, until he asked who I was and where we were."

then put her hand on my shoulder she gave a small smile "Pit… lost his memories in the process of saving you, didn't he." I nodded "And that's when you found us when you and the orphans were hiking." "Wait Collin that doesn't explain about Pit's wings." I stopped to remember, I sighed. "...A week later Pit and I were playing catch and it got in a tree I saw he was trying to reach the ball, but his wings didn't even lift him up not even a inch! I decided to keep it a secret from everyone including Pit, that he couldn't fly and not make him do anything involving his wings, in case the orphans picked on him or something because he couldn't fly." gave me a big hug and said before I left the office. "You mentioned that you met the goddess before right," "Yeah." I replied. "well you're going to have a reunion with her on Friday because she's the special guest!" "Wow realy!" "Yup. I found a way to contact her and she agreed to visit the orphanage! Oh and let's keep this conversation a secret okay." "Okay, well see you tomorrow ." As that I opened the door and left

Pit saw me coming out of the office and asked what and I were talking about. All I told him was this "Actually Pit…. told me the special guest coming here on Friday is the goddess of light, Palutena." Pit's crystal eyes widened and said in joy "Wow a goddess is coming to OUR orphanage!" "Hey Pit and also she told me you have to keep it a secret until she comes." "Okay Collin!"

**Few finished this chapter now onto the next one!**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

**See you guys then! **


	4. The guest

**Chapter 4**

**Hey no reviews or favorites oh you liked chapter 3 and now you know who the special guest is yay! Now on to the story! **

0o0o0o0

Collin was barely getting ready to go to bed Pit on the other hand was already sound asleep. Pit was wearing light blue pajamas with small teddy bear heads all over,it was a little big for the angel's size but it still fits him. Collin was wearing a black shirt that said #1 Bro and long pants that hung loosely down his waist with Yoshis on the pants. Collin was already in his bed sheets when Pit tugged on the older angel's shirt. "What?" giving the younger angel a confused look. Pit's crystal blue eyes looked sad, "Can I sleep with you tonight because I had a bad dream." Collin stood up from his bed, "What was the nightmare about?" Pit sat up on his brother's bed and explained the nightmare to the older angel. "I saw a huge lady with black hair and had some snakes also, she wore a dark purple dress. And what she did was that she turned people into stone but what really scared me was that she turned the both of us to stone, just because she was mad at someone." The older brunette was shocked from what he has heard his younger brother said to him. He stroked the young brunette's chocolate brown hair and gave him a warm smile, "Sure kiddo right next to me." As that the younger angel laid next to the brunette and buried his head in his brother's chest and fell fast asleep, the older brunette smiled and hugged his brother as he fell asleep.

It was already Friday "_Wow time went fast yesterday I hardly remembered what happened." _Pit thought. He was just too excited for when the goddess would be arriving. Just then his thoughts ended when a certain someone with chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes called his name. "Pit aren't you coming?" Collin shouted out "Oh sorry, I coming Collin!" Pit ran to his brother he almost forgot he and his brother were going to play cards with a few other angels and the winner would get to have the treehouse for a week. The brunettes climbed up the tree house and saw there were a few other angels were there to win the treehouse (for a week that is) "...is anybody else gonna play?" one of the angels said before the game started "Hey don't forget I'm playing!" Collin said, Pit shyly said "I shouldn't play I'm terrible at cards." "Your sure Pit?" Collin asked. The brunette shook his head, the older brunette shrugged "Oh well, I guess It's just us then." The angels played until one of the other angels won "Yess! I win!" Pit saw that his brother didn't win which he found hard to believe since he was really good at cards. "Oh well guess next time." Collin said he didn't really seemed disappointed about losing. Then the angels in the treehouse heard call everyone to come to the front of the orphanage.

All the angels were in front of the orphanage wondering why the woman told them to be in front of the building. Pit tugged on the brunette's toga and said "Is it about the "special guest" called everybody here for?" Collin wasn't sure and shrugged. told everybody to settle down, "Now when someone walks in through the gate I want you to say welcome to that person." everybody waited. Then centurions came flying over the building _"What are those things up there?" _ Pit thought it seemed that he was the only one who noticed the centurions flying over them. Suddenly a flash of white came and what appeared was Palutena, the goddess of light! She walked through the gates and all the as told children called out, "WELCOME!" the goddess was smiling and said in a very sweet voice "Why hello there." Collin's emerald green eyes widened couldn't believe it! It was actually Palutena the goddess that he hasn't seen in years!

Everyone lined up to meet Palutena obviously the first one was first she bowed to the emerald haired goddess and thanked her for coming to the orphanage. Everybody else well greeted the goddess or said how surprised they were to see her for the first time. When Pit and Collin were next, Pit went behind Collin he was a little shy to meet the goddess. Both angels went up "It's been a while, since we met." the goddess had a confused look on her Collin figured she wouldn't recognised him "Well does this ring a bell. Hello Lady Palutena!" Palutena's emerald eyes grew bigger she only knew one person who called her Lady Palutena. "Collin? Is that you?" She noticed Pit was behind the brunette, "Yeah it's me." Collin replied smiling at the goddess. "And who's your friend there?" Collin knew she was talking about Pit he brought the younger angel in front of him "Remember him when he was a baby, Pit?" Palutena came closer to Pit, "Well I guess we haven't officially met, I'm Palutena the goddess of light." Pit was confused but gave a shy smile and said "Hi I'm Pit."

**Like what I did there? Was it good or bad? Let me know!**

**Well please review, favorite, of follow! **

**And see you guys then! **

**More** **to come! **


	5. Lady Palutena

**Chapter 5**

**Sorry if this took a while I had internet problems and I had to study….. Yeah in the summer! My mom makes me do this, well at least she looks after me. :) On to the chapter now! **

**0o0o0o0**

Pit looked up at the goddess and gave her a shy smile "Hi! I'm Pit." The goddess rubbed Pit's chocolate brown hair, she wondered how Pit's hair was defying gravity and also why it felt so smooth. Pit's crystal blue eyes gazed at Palutena and asked "...We met before?" the goddess giggled, "Sort of actually, you were just a baby when I saw you and your Parents. Hasn't your brother ever told you about it?" Collin scratched his hair in embarrassment, "I wasn't able to tell him about and when I heard you were coming here I thought it would be a good time to tell him." The brunette was about to frown but he didn't. He had told Pit before but since he lost all his memories from the past he couldn't remember a thing. The goddess smiled "At least he knows now right?" the brunette nodded. When Pit heard the goddess mentioned about his parents he wondered what his parents were like. "Lady Palutena what were my parents like?"

Palutena smiled when she remembered Pit's parents "Well Pit your parents were good angels, probably one of the best I know. Both of your parent's were one of my strongest angels. Your mother, she would always be there when I needed her most and give me the best advice when I needed help." Palutena almost laughed when she was about to explain how Pit's father was. "And your father, he would always make everyone laugh at his jokes even some of his bad puns and he was always upbeat no matter what. Also he surprisingly had a big appetite for food and you couldn't believe how much he eats and doesn't gain weight! "_Sounds like Pit on the last part. Although Pit has made me laugh at his bad puns weird." _Collin thought. The younger brunette's eyes widened and smiled "Wow I never knew my mom and dad would be such awesome angels!" "They really are Pit." Collin replied remembering about the past.

"Hey Collin." the goddess said. "Yes Lady Palutena." The angel replied. "How long has it been since you and Pit lived in the orphanage?" "About two years ago, Lady Palutena. Why do you ask?" Palutena was quiet for a while and finally said "I was just wondering. So tell me about your self Pit." Pit blinked a few times "_I don't think there is a lot to say about myself."_ he thought. "Well I'm 7 years old. I like to play with my brother, and I wore this scarf for a long time." "Don't forget you love to eat!" the older angel said. "I can't help getting 1 or 2 more things on my plate than anyone usually does!" _"Make that 7 Pit." _Collin thought (secretly smirking). The older angel laughed "Whatever Pit." Palutena smiled _"Pit reminds me of his father in so many ways. As for Collin a little bit like his mother." _ Pit suddenly remembers as he sees a centurion flies past them "Lady Palutena what are those things that flew past us?" The goddess looked back she knew what Pit meant "Oh you mean the centurions. They don't usually follow orders but I barely managed to get them to do anything!"

Just the a strong wind passed by and blew off Pit's scarf. The angel tried to catch it but it flew up to a tall tree, Pit couldn't reach the scarf from the tree. A centurion flew by and Pit ran up to him and asked if he could get the scarf down from the tree. The centurion nodded, he flew up and came down with the scarf. The centurion handed the scarf to the young brunette, "Thank you!" Pit said giving the centurion a smile. Palutena saw the whole thing. "Pit how did you get that centurion to obey you?" Pit looked confused "What do you mean, cuz all I did was ask. Nothing special Lady Palutena." Palutena looked surprised _"I can't believe all he did was ask. He really is something." _"Well it's because centurions don't usually obey orders that easily. Even I have trouble commanding them. But you Pit you did that as if you were their captain or something." "I did?" the young angel said.

passed by and she was walking to the other ladies when Palutena whispered something into her ear. Pit and Collin tried to hear out what the goddess whispered to the jet haired lady. She nodded and went inside the building, a few minutes later she came out with some documents. Both angels looked confused at first until the goddess spoke. "Well you two you're finally going to get adopted." "What do you mean Lady Palutena?" Collin asked. "I'm going to adopt you and Pit." Both angels looked at each other, they were surprised but also happy at the same time _"Were finally going to have a real home!" _Pit thought. said "You boys should pack up your things now and I hope you won't implant grasshoppers anywhere in your new home,COLLIN." "How did you know!?"the angel asked. laughed "I have my ways of knowing."

The brunettes ran into their room and got their things. They didn't really have much things at all it was just some clothing and that stuffed Pikachu Pit always has when he goes to sleep. They ran back where Palutena is waiting for the angels. "Alright centurions come back and fly back to Sky World." the centurions didn't listen to the goddess's order. "...Uh Pit a little help here please." "Oh right um centurions fly back to Sky World!" Pit said. In seconds they did and Palutena raised her staff and in a light beam they arrived at Sky World. Pit tugged on Collin's toga "Collin." "Yeah Pit." he replied. Pit hugged his older brother and said "Were finally at home."

**I read your guy's reviews and tried to follow the tips you told me, thank you all.**

**Was it good or bad let me know!**

**Review, Favorite of Follow! (F.F.F) (3F)**

**Almost at the end of this Story but don't worry. More to come! **

**See you guys then! **


End file.
